musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadmau5
Founded: '''1998 (as Halcyon441), 2005 (as deadmau5) '''Headquarters: '''Toronto, Ontario, Canada '''Website Link(s): http://www.deadmau5.com/ '''Official Page Label(s) Mau5trap Ultra Ministry of Sound SongBird Play WeWillDoo Virgin/EMI Zoolook Records Genre(s) House Trance Progressive House Dubstep Electro House Band Member(s) Joel Zimmerman Includes Member(s) Of WTF (deadmau5, DJ Aero & Tommy Lee) BSOD (deadmau5 & Steve Duda) Band Biography '''Joel Thomas Zimmerman (born January 5, 1981), better known by his stage name deadmau5 (pronounced "dead mouse"), is a Canadian progressive house and electro house producer based in Toronto. His tracks have been included in compilation albums such as In Search of Sunrise 6: Ibiza, MixMag's Tech-Trance-Electro-Madness (mixed by deadmau5 himself), and onArmin van Buuren's A State of Trance radio show. His debut album, Get Scraped, was released in 2005, followed by others in the next few years. As well as his own solo releases, deadmau5 has worked alongside other DJs and producers, such as Kaskade, MC Flipside,Rob Swire of Pendulum, Skrillex, Bighorse and Steve Duda under the BSOD alias.[1] He is known for often performing in a titular costume head, which resembles a mouse head that he originally created while learning to use a 3D program. The costume mouse head Zimmerman wears at concerts, called the "mau5head" appears in many different colors and designs, and has been shown on the cover of most of Zimmerman's albums, with the exceptions of At Play and Vexillology. (source: Wikipedia) Discography Studio Albums *Get Scraped 2005 *Vexillology 2006 *Random Album Title 2008 *For Lack of a Better Name 2009 *4x4=12 2010 *>Album Title Goes Here< 2012 Compilation Albums deadmau5 Circa 1998-2002 2004 A Little Oblique 2006 At Play 2008 It Sounds Like 2009 At Play, Vol. 2 2009 At Play, Vol. 3 2010 Meowingtons Hax Tour Trax 2011 DJ Mix Albums Tech-Trance-Electro Madness free mix album in Mixmag EPs Full Circle 2007 Project 56 2008 The Veldt EP 2012 Live Albums/DVDs Live @ Earl's Court 2011 Meowington's Hax 2K11: Toronto 2012 Singles *Full Bloom 2006 *Reduction 2006 *Sex, Lies, Audiotape 2007 *Tau V1/Tau V2 2007 *Stereo Fidelity 2007 *Outta My Life (feat. Billy Newton-Davis) 2007 *This Noise 2007 *Faxing Berlin/Jaded 2007 *Not Exactly/We Fail 2007 *Aruguru 2007 *Vanishing Point 2008 *Alone With You 2008 *I Like Your Music (feat. Billy Newton-Davis) 2008 *Dr. Funkenstein 2008 *1981 2008 *Fifths 2008 *Hi Friend! (feat. MC Flipside) 2008 *Bye Friend! 2008 *I Remember (feat. Kaskade & Haley Gibbey) 2008 *Clockwork 2008 *Slip 2008 *Ghosts 'N' Stuff (feat. Rob Swire) 2008 *Bot/Strobe 2008 *All You Ever Want (feat. Billy Newton-Davis) 2009 *Brazil/Cat on a Leash 2009 *Lack of a Better Name 2009 *Catbread/Word Problems 2009 *Strobe 2010 *Animal Rights (feat. Wolfgang Gartner) 2010 *Sofi Needs a Ladder (feat. SOFI) 2010 *Some Chords 2010 *Right This Second 2010 *Limit Break (web release) 2010 *Bad Selection 2010 *HR 8938 Cephei 2011 *Raise Your Weapon (feat. Greta Svabo Bech) 2010 *Aural Psynapse 2011 *Where My Keys 2011 *Maths 2012 *The Veldt (feat. Chris James) 2012 *Professional Griefers (feat. Gerard Way) 2012 Category:1981 births Category:Canadian artists Category:Musicians from Canada Category:People from Ontario, Canada Category:Masked Musicians